Memories...
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: ::sob:: just read... ::sob:: I can't believe I wrote it but... enjoy... *warning* Sorato but VERY LITTLE or no romance...


Well, I did this because of a request...   
  


Memories  


  
After many agonizing years of college, Sora finally finished and got her master's degree. She walked down the old streets that she always walked down on her way to school. That all seemed like an eternity from her point in life. *Wow... I can't believe it's been so long* Sora took a stroll down memory lane as the past came to her.   
  
*[flash back]*  
"Sora!" A younger Sora looked around to see Tai coming up to her.  
  
"Hey Tai! What's up?" The 13 year old girl smiled.  
  
"Nothing. Hey you wanna go play soccer? I found two other people who want to play! Common!   
It'll be fun!" Tai smiled  
  
"Ok." The two jogged up to the soccer field to find two people waiting for them.  
  
There was a boy had red hair (trunks style! when u came out from the hyperbolic time chamber! with the ponytail) taking major gulps from his water bottle and was standing next to his friend with blonde hair. When he saw Tai and Sora approach them, he spat out his drink in surprise.  
  
"Tai? You bring a GIRL to play with us!? I thought you said you were going to bring a REALLY GOOD soccer player!" The red head got angry.  
  
"Luke! Chill! SHE is the one I was talking about!"  
  
"WHAT!? You gotta be kidding! I bet I could beat her with two hands tied behind my back!" Luke scoffed. "I can't believe it..."  
  
Sora got angry and was about to protest when someone spoke out instead.  
  
"Luke, chill ok? What's the big deal? If Tai says she's really good, then let's just play already. We're not here to diss her. We're here to play!"   
  
"Yea yea..." Luke grumbled.  
  
Matt turned to Sora. "Sorry about that... Hi. I'm Matt Ishida. And you are?"  
  
"Sora Takenouchi."  
  
Matt smiled and then the games begun. Sora when head on against Luke. The whistle was blown by Tai's little sister Kari who was sitting on the bleachers. And when that sound went off Sora took the ball and went right past Luke shocking the guy so much that he just stood there and watched. Sora dribbled the ball down but it got stolen by Matt. Matt was going down the other side but Tai stole the ball back. Sora was still down on the other side of the field so Tai kicked the ball to her and scored.   
  
"Nice shot." Matt passed her back and went to get the ball. In the end the score was 12-10. Sora and Tai won.   
  
*[end of flashback]*  
  
Sora smiled as she remembered she made a new friend that day and many other friends as well. In the same exact place. Mimi, Joe, TK, Matt and Izzy.   
  
*[flashback]*  
  
Sora sat down on the bench drinking from her water bottle. She looked over to the playground to find a little boy crying. Feeling a little sad that the boy was crying, Sora walked up to him, holding her ball and racket in hand. She stooped down to him and asked "Hey, what's wrong?"   
  
The boy only sniffed as he looked up into Sora's eyes. "::sniff:: My ball... ::sniff sniff::" The little boy pointed to the gutter.   
  
"Hey, don't worry. Here you can have my tennis ball." Sora smiled as she handed the boy her ball.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled thankfully to her as he sat up and gave her a hug. "My name's TK you?"  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Sora? Hey did you used to play soccer?" The little boy asked her.  
  
"Yea actually why?"  
  
"'cause I have this brother and he told me he met a really good soccer player named Sora a few days ago. His name is Matt."  
  
"Oh yea. I remember him. He's not that bad himself." Sora smiled.  
  
TK smiled. "Well thanks again for the ball!" Little TK then started to bounce the ball happily.   
*[end of flashback]*  
  
Sora remembered everything... she continued walking then another flashback came to mind.  
*[flashback]*  
  
Two boys where playing on the computer and then one with red spiky hair screamed out. "AHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!! DON'T CRASH ON ME!" The boy then started to shake his pineapple laptop.   
  
"Man! Of all times to crash! Wait... AHHH! NO!! MY WORK!!!!!!!!!" Another boy with blue hair and glasses spoke.   
  
At that moment Sora was walking home from school. The two boys saw her and the red head spoke. "Hey! Could you give us a hand?"  
  
Sora turned around. "Sure." She walked up to them. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could press this button when I say so while my friend and I try to fix something on my laptop." The red head spoke.  
  
"Ok sure."  
  
"Ok... hold on... ok... ok... don't press the button yet.... NOW!"  
  
Sora pressed the button and the window screen popped back up again.  
  
"YES!!!! OUR HOMEWORK IS SAVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The blue haired boy cheered as he clasped his hands and tears strolled down his face. (like when mimi saw that chocolate rice cake in 02!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehehe)  
  
"THANKS!" The red head spoke. "Oh and I'm Izzy."  
  
"Well for me, I'm Joe."  
  
"Hi. My name is Sora."  
  
"Hey Sora, you go to Odaiba High School right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"No wonder you look familiar! You're in our science class!"  
  
"Oh yea! No wonder your hair colors are so familiar!"  
  
The boys blushed. "Ehehe... yea..." The two spoke in unison.  
  
"O... sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Nah don't worry about it. We're used to it." Joe spoke.  
  
"Well I should get going. Nice to meet you two. See ya tomorrow in school! bye!" Sora waved.  
  
"Bye Sora!" the two boys called out.  
*[end of flashback]*  
  
Sora laughed. Those two always knew when to give her a laugh when she needed it.   
  
*[flash back]*  
"Sora!!!" Sora turned around expecting Tai to ask her to go play soccer against some other people again. But to her surprise she found Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt! How are ya?"  
  
Matt caught up with her and huffed. "Nothing. I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving TK your ball. He's so happy now. It's like his most treasured gift!" Matt smiled broadly.  
  
"Hey, no prob Matt. It was the least I could do. I really hate it to see little boys cry. It makes me feel so sad. But I'm glad TK's happy."  
  
Then suddenly. "AHHH!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!! STTOOOPP IT!! LLEEETTTT MMEEEE GOOO!!!!!! HELPPP!!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!" A scream echoed out.   
  
"What was that?" Sora and Matt said together on alert. Sora then pelted to where she heard the yelling come from. She then saw a guy grabbing a girl with pink hair by her wrist.   
  
"Awww common... just one kiss!"  
  
"NO! GET AWAY!" The girl tried to pry herself away by pushing him. But he only tightened his grip.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Sora yelled out. The guy then looked up at Sora. He looked drunk. *Uh oh...* Sora then noticed that he let go of the other girl. "Hey you! Get going! Run!" Sora yelled as she guy was going to advance on her. The pink haired girl didn't move. She was too shocked to. "HEY COMMON! GET GOING! NOW!" Sora yelled. The girl didn't do anything and now the guy had grabbed Sora. "HEY! GET OFF ME!" She yelled as she tried to squirm out.   
  
"You interrupted my moment... now it's your turn to pay..." He guy was about to kiss Sora harshly but fortunately Matt came in the nick of time and pried him off her. Sora then gave a glance to Matt thanking him and ran to the shocked girl.   
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing!?" The guy yelled at Matt.  
  
"Stopping you from hurting a friend." Matt replied simply.  
  
"Oh yea? I'll show you hurt." He then began to punch wildly at Matt but since he was so drunk, he missed every time and eventually swung his fist into a wall. He gripped his hand in pain and fell backwards knocking himself out.   
  
"Hey.. are you ok?" Sora shook the girl trying to wake her up. Eventually she came back to earth and saw two friendly faces instead of one evilish looking one. She turned to the girl that helped her and wrapped her arms around her and sobbed.   
  
"Thank you so much..." She sobbed into Sora's shirt. "I don't know.. I don't know what wouldn've happened to me if you didn't come to help me..." The girl kept crying. Sora then put her arm around the girl to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok. It's over... By the way, my name is Sora."  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. "Thanks Sora... My name is Mimi." She smiled again and then gave her a big hug.   
  
"And this person here," Sora pointed to Matt. "Is my friend Matt."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She smiled.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Boy... who would've thought my first day in Japan would be like this..."   
  
"Really??? It's your first day here!?" Sora asked surprised. "No wonder your clothes look different." She smiled.  
  
Mimi blushed. "Well yea.."  
  
"Hey I got an idea, why don't Matt and I show you around? It'll be fun!" Sora smiled.  
  
"Really!? You'd do that???" Mimi pleaded.  
  
"Yea sure why not?" Matt spoke happily.  
  
"Wow that's so nice you guys! Thank you so much! Hey... just curious, are you two a couple?"   
  
"Huh?" There were two blushing and stunned faces as Mimi giggled.   
  
"Actually no Mimi. Matt and I are friends."  
  
"Really? You guys sure do look cute together though!" Sora and Matt both blushed.   
  
"Well common, where do you want to go first?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hm.... how about we go to the soccer field? We could sit on the bleachers and we can get to know each other."  
  
"Yea! I love to talk!" Mimi cheered.   
  
"Ok. Then to the park we go! It's not that far. Just across the street." Matt led the group. Sora and Mimi walked together smiling as they walked along side him.   
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yea Mimi?"  
  
"Thanks... for everything..." Sora only smiled at this.  
  
"No problem Mimi."  
*[end of flashback]*  
  
Sora was still thinking on the past as she crossed the street without looking both ways. Then suddenly... ::BEEP BEEPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:: Sora turned around and stood in shock as a car was rushing right at her. The car couldn't slow down in time for her to be safe. And Sora was too scared to move. When the worst was coming, two arms pushed her out of the way and Sora rolled down on the street. She looked up to see what had happened and who had pushed her way. She ran to the scene to find a boy just around her age with blonde hair. Blood oozing all over his body. He was barely alive. "SOMEBODY! CALL THE PARAMEDICS! SOMEONE PLEASE CALL 911!!!!" The guy in the car nodded and took out his cell phone and dialed. Sora rushed over to the person who saved her life. She stopped in her tracks and a look of pure shock was written across her face. "M- - Matt??" Sora trembled.  
  
The figure nodded.   
  
*No...* Sora fell to her knees and lifted Matt's head and carefully laid him on her knees. Blood was leaking down his head, arms and legs. Sora ignored the blood that stained her and her clothing. She only looked into Matt's amazingly beautiful blue eyes. "Matt...? W-- Why?" Sora blurted as tears streamed down her face.   
  
Tears started to build up in Matt's eyes as well. "Sora... it's because I love you..." He whispered with a raspy voice.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Sora... We're friends... we've been friends for a long time... a VERY long time. And I'm glad we were... But there was something I always wanted to tell you... For a while since we met Mimi and when she asked us if were a couple... Things started to come to my mind. It confused me so much. I tried to push them out believing we could be only friends and nothing more. I didn't want these weird feelings that I was beginning to have for you start to change our friendship. But now... I regret I never said anything. If I could turn back time... I would've told you how I felt sooner even if you didn't feel the same why. I wish I could've told you. Not like I am now... I'm so sorry Sora... I never wanted it to end like this..."  
  
Sora was now crying. She had never felt this much pain and sorrow before. "Matt... don't.. don't speak like that... Don't say things like that... It's going to be ok. YOU'RE going to be ok!" Sora spoke reassuring him.  
  
"Save it Sora... I know... It's over for me... I can feel it. I just hope that you now understand how I feel for you so I can leave with a happy coincidence."   
  
"No.. Matt..." Sora sobbed harder now.  
  
"Goodbye Sora... I love you... and I always will no matter what. Not even death can stop me... Goodbye... I'll wait for you... I have this feeling someday... we'll find each other again. Peace..." Matt then took in his last breath and closed his eyes. His body now lifeless.  
  
"No... No... NO!! MATT NO!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Don't leave me alone like this..." Sora cried cradling his head.   
  
FINALLY THE PARAMEDICS COME! "Excuse me miss but we have to take him to hospital. You are....."  
  
"His finance..." Sora answered lying to him so that she would be able to ride with him to the hospital.   
  
"Ok then. Please get into the back of the ambulance while I put him on the stretcher." Sora only nodded as she climbed in. She buried her hands in her face as she sobbed. *Why Matt... Why did you have to die!* She thought over and over. After what felt like an eternity of riding in the ambulance, they finally make it to the hospital. Doctors were running around franticly trying to get supplies set up to help Matt out. But Sora knew... They were too late. *Late... They're too late... why... why does it have to be like this?* She asked herself. Sora sat in the waiting room for a while sobbing. She finally got the courage to call up everyone to tell them what happened.   
  
Minutes later and older TK and Mimi came rushing in as quick as possible. "Oh Sora!! I'm so sorry!!!" Mimi was crying as well as she went up to her best friend and gave her a hug. "I can't believe it... is he..." Mimi paused.   
  
TK then ran up to hug Sora as well. He was crying just as hard as Sora was. But he was also traumatized as well. He looked up to Sora. "Yea... Sora.. is Matt..."  
  
"They haven't confirmed it but... I know he is..." Sora looked down depressed as more tears rushed down.  
  
"Noo!!!!" TK cried as he cried on her shoulder.   
  
"No way..." Mimi said slowly as more tears streamed down her flushed face.   
  
Not long after Tai, Kari, Joe and Izzy showed up.   
  
"Sora!" They all cried as everyone hugged each other.   
  
"How is he?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not good..." Sora was still crying. TK was sitting on the couch behind Sora. Kari saw this and sat next to him.   
  
"TK... is he...."  
  
TK only nodded. His hands on his face. "They haven't confirmed but... Sora said she knew what they were going to say..." The cried some more.   
  
"TK... I'm so sorry..." Kari was now crying as well. Thinking of trying to comfort her friend, she rested his head on her shoulder. TK willing took this offer and cried some more.   
  
"Thank you Kari..." He whispered.  
  
"It's ok TK. I'm here for you." She ran stroked his head and tried to calm him down while the others were trying to help Sora.  
  
"Sora... It's going to be ok." Izzy reassured her sniffing and trying to keep back tears.  
  
"Yea. Matt will be fine." Joe insisted already crying.  
  
"They're right. Don't worry." Tai added it even though tears were in brim his eyes.  
  
Sora only continued to cry as Mimi tried to help her. After a long time of "everybody is crying" Sora finally took up her courage and told her friends she was going to get some air. The others were a little unsure of letting her but did so anyway. She was hurt enough.   
  
Sora took the stairs and walked up to the roof. She leaned her elbows on the ledge and stared out to the sky. It was now dark and the street lights were on below her. The building was probably 20 stories high. (aka 20 floors). Sora stared out and looked at the stars. The current incident replaying in her mind. "Matt... I'm so sorry... I don't want it to end like this... I don't want to be alone... I need you... You're one of my best friends... and... I love you too... I'm so sorry I never got the chance to tell you either... and even today... I'm so sorry I didn't say anything. I..." Sora broke down and cried again. Then suddenly, it all became clear to her. *No... I can't... I can't.... * Sora's mind started to refuse. She found a piece of paper and a pen in her pocket and scribbled something down. One thing led to another and Sora was now standing on the ledge of the building looking down below her where the pavement was. "Goodbye everyone... I'm sorry..." Sora, gripped the paper in her palm and then with her last breath, jumped off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man... where is she!?" Tai fumed as he paced back and forth.   
  
"Tai calm down! You're acting like you're expecting a baby!" Joe chimed in.  
  
"Guys... Tai's right... Sora should've been back now..." TK spoke up still in Kari's arms.  
  
"I'm getting worried." Mimi was still tear streaked.  
  
"This doesn't feel right..." Izzy put in.  
  
"Izzy's right... something's wrong..." Kari added in now concerned.   
  
Then suddenly two doctors came out of the Emergency Room and smiled to the group. "You are friends of Matt Ishida right?"  
  
The all nodded.  
  
"Then I'm happy to tell you that Matt is doing fine and he will be moved to the ICU for treatment."   
  
Everyone smiled with relief.   
  
"Matt's going to be ok!" TK smiled broadly.  
  
"Sora will be so happy!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"But... where is she?" Tai spoke up interrupting everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora was now falling faster than she could possibly believe. *Not long now...* Sora thought to herself as she reached the ground floor. Sora's life began to flash through her mind. From the day she met Matt to the day she met Mimi. Her happiness, her memories, her everything flashed by. It was all memories now. Sora closed her eyes and smiled. ::CRASH!:: Sora was barely alive now but she still clutched the paper in her hand. Blood rushed from all over her. "I'm coming Matt..." she whispered and then her body went limp.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::CRASH!::   
  
6 heads whipped around the sound of something falling and colliding with the ground.   
  
"What was that???" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know." Izzy replied.   
  
"You don't think..." Mimi said slowly.  
  
"No... no way... she wouldn't..." Joe now spoke.  
  
"What are you talking about?" TK sobbed as he looked up to everyone unsure of what they were talking about.  
  
"No...." Kari now had many tears stream down her face.   
  
The same doctor that came with good new came back out again. With a disappointing look on his face. "Excuse me again everyone."  
  
The 6 friends turned to face the doctor. "What is it?" TK now stood up and asked.   
  
"I'm sorry... Matt's heart failed when we were giving him treatment and moving him to the ICU. I'm sorry... but..."  
  
"No.. NO!!!!!!" TK wailed as he fell back down into the couch and sobbed again.  
  
"I'm sorry... we couldn't do anything. His heart stopped at the exact moment that crash happened outside. We sent people to check on what it was."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of a sudden, doctors pushed open the door and were now rushing another body to the Emergency Room.   
  
Everyone got a glance at the new patient. Mimi and Kari gasped as the boys just had a look of shock on their face.   
  
It was Sora.  
  
Mimi started to cry again. This time more harder than before. Joe and Izzy tried to comfort her as they tried to hold back their own tears. But failed as tears streaked down each of their faces. TK and Kari just started to cry. The two tried to comfort each other together. Kari rushed into his arms and cried onto his shirt as TK just bend his head down and just broke down. Tai had tears running down his face as he punched the wall.   
  
"This can't happen..." He said angrily. "We lost both of them." Tai cried.  
  
"Matt and Sora helped us so many times..." Joe and Izzy said glumly.  
  
"They were always there for me... Like second parents..." TK added in still sobbing.  
  
"Matt was a great friend... and Sora... She was almost like my older sister!" Kari sobbed harder into TK's arms.   
  
"I can't believe it.. Sora... WHY!" Mimi sobbed. "Why did they have to leave us! Sora was always there for me... and so was Matt... Why did this have to happen!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi bawled as she fell to her knees.   
  
The doctor came back again. (ARG THAT DOCTOR!). He saw the group practically break down. He didn't dare want to tell them more bad news but he had to. It was his job to tell everything. "Um... friends of Sora Takenouchi?"   
  
The group looked up.  
  
"Again... I'm sorry... You friend was already dead before we could help her. There was no way she could've been saved. But she there was a note in her hand when the paramedics found her. It says:   
To Everyone,  
I'm sorry... Please forgive me. I just had to do this and I'm sorry for hurting you all by doing so. I'll never forget you.  
Love,  
- Sora Takenouchi"  
  
Everyone just stood there shocked with no expression. They looked lifeless... almost... dead.  
  
  
Well... ::sob:: There you go... My first sad ficcy... ::sob:: Enjoy... ::sob:: I was on the verge of tears while writting this!!!!!!!!!! ::sob!:: Well hope you all like it... and Kit-Kat, especially you, since you asked for one! PS. Sorry if the ending is kinda rushed... I'm being dragged to this New Years Party and I HAVE TO PREFORM IN IT! AIIEE!!!!!  
  
peace and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!   
~HSK-sama~  
  



End file.
